warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warriors: The Movie
Let me know what you think here! I've been kind of thinking about this for awhile but now it's here! Yay! Thanks you guys! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 12:31, April 12 2010 (UTC) O. M. G. WIN. =D [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) FTW!!!! EDW!!! (Epic duck worthy) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Thanks so much for your support! Do you have any suggestions? [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 12:12, April 12 2010 (UTC) Why did they get a girl to play Ravenpaw? And pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't make Zac Efron play Graystripe, cuz he is not at all like him. Good job casting Liam Neeson as Lionheart, though; have you noticed that he always plays father figures? Raven Randomness! 00:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think of Zac Efron as more of Runningwind. FallingPetal 00:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Josh Holloway (He plays Sawyer on LOST) is more a Tigerclaw than Gary Oldman is, and why did you make Ravenpaw a she-cat? Anyways, I'm excited for the fanfiction! (Good call on casting Julie Andrews as Bluestar and Liam Neeson as Lionheart =D) --WarriorcatZ1324 Post Tenebras Lux 00:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I suggest making Alan Rickman play Tigerstar, because Gary Oldman is going to have me thinking "Sirius Black" everytime I see Tiger's name. I'd much rather think "Snape". XD Anyway, I like Petalbreeze's suggestion of Zac Efron playing Runningwind and not Graypaw. For Whitestorm, I've always imagined David Carradine as his voice. That's all the ideas I have so far.--Shaf Girl 00:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't know any of those people, but some of them don't seem to really suit. Also, Ravenpaw is a tom! Haven't you read Warriors? Stormpaw 07:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG thanks for all your suggestions! I never thought so many people would take interest in this! Wow thanks! I ♥ all your suggestions but unfortch, I can only use some so forgive me and sorry if I miss any but thanks for your support!!! Here's my list of questions and suggestion answers: 1. Ravenflight- (I ♥ that name!!!) I made Ravenpaw a girl because I always thought she was LOL! One day, I was reading the allegiances and was like, "Really??? Ravenpaw's a boy???" Haha I wanted to keep her as a girl in that memory and I'm not going to change him. 2. Petalbreeze- great suggestion, I'll change Zac from Gray to Runningwind. 3. Warrior- thanks! I love that you like my actors and actresses! Hmmmm...I've never seen LOST before so, no offense or anything, but Gary's gonna stay Tigerstar...for now. 4. Shaf Girl- wow! You have great stories AND great suggestions! You're too perfect XD You must be a big Harry Potter fan just like me!!! Alright, I don't mind the switching of Tigerstar and Darkstripe. I'll make the change. I'm going to change Zac's part too. I'll Google David C for Whitestorm because Wildfire had some good suggestions as well but yeah that sounds cool. Thanks for your suggestions! 5. Stormpaw- *coughs*rude*coughs* But it's okay, sometimes the worst critics are the best suggestions. Try Googling the people and I'm sure you'll change your mind. Yes, I've read Warriors before (and btw, I've read them all at least three times each) and I know Ravenpaw's a boy. I purposely made him a girl (see 1 for more explanation). 6. Question: Who do you think should play Dustpaw???? I'm out of ideas!!!! Thanks! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 20:49, April 15 2010 (UTC) Hey Spottedhead. Good idea! Sorry my sister (Stormpaw) was a bit rude, she's tsill quite little. The reason we don't know many of the actors is that we're Australian, and most of them are American. Sorry about that. :) [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, first of all, thanks Spottedhead! :) Second of all, you want an actor for Dustpaw? Hmmm...right now, Jake Abel seems to be the right choice. And Brandon T. Jackson seems good for Graypaw. LOL, both from the Percy Jackson movie (which I actually didn't like because it was waaaaaaay different from the book and an exact copy of Harry Potter--love the real HP movies, hate the copies)--Shaf Girl 23:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) One sec, I'll send you a youtube vid of Sawyer! But I just can't see Gary Oldman playing Tigerstar... >.< (P.S. Putting some secret pics up on TTP's home page...) --WarriorcatZ1324 Post Tenebras Lux 22:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and make Dustpaw Justin Bieber! LOLOL JK! Hmm... I'm gonna have to go with Shaf on that one! XD *Shudders at thought of Justin Bieber playing Dustpaw* XP --WarriorcatZ1324 Post Tenebras Lux 22:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Off topic, but there was a magazine today at the Super Market... and Justin Bieber's front page picture was the most epicaltastical fail I've ever seen in my life. xD As for actors, I have no idea what you guys are talking about! (I pay no attention to Movie Credits, btw. ;3) [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you guys rock! Here's my plan: 1. Zaffie- thanks for your sisters' apology but it's okay. Like I said before, the best suggestions are from the worst critics...eh sometimes but I don't want all of you to turn out like that lol. 2. Shaf Girl- no problemo! I ♥ your stories and that's no joke! Hmmmm... *debates while Googling Jake Abel* he might work although I was thinking of someone more grumpy and mean-ish. But I'll keep him in mind. Brandon's perfect for Graypaw!!! I'll do that! 3. Warrior- I changed Tigerstar to be Alan Rickman instead of Gary (speaking of, I watched Fifth Element last night ;]). OMG Justin Bieber???? There is NOOOO way I'm letting him go near my movie haha. *shudders with Warrior* 4. Vaan- that must have been horrifying lol. That's okay, you can Google them and check it out if you'd like. Thanks again for all your suggestions! Keep giving ones for Dustpaw and others! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 14:52, April 17 2010 (UTC) Rosetail is a pinkish ginger, not tortoiseshell. Raven Randomness! 15:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 16:36, April 17 2010 (UTC) No problem =) Raven Randomness! 16:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you can switch Cinderkit to Lacey Chabert (she was in Balto II and in The Wild Thornberries, among other movies and TV shows)? Anything but Selena Gomez, please. :P Also, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, or any other star twins, could work for Brackenkit and Thornkit, seeing as they are (sort of) twins.--Shaf Girl 21:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like that! I'll make the twins Brackenkit and Thornkit! Thanks Shaf Girl! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 14:30, April 18 2010 (UTC) Why is Selena Gomez so great that she's the go-to actress for female characters? I don't get it. Raven Randomness! 16:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know Ravenflight. I guess she just seemed like a Cinderpelt to me. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 16:22, April 18 2010 (UTC) Ah, so you're making them humans. In that case, it'll be a little hard for Anne Hathaway to play a kit. ;) But anyways, I had an idea a while ago for the cats to be humans, and honestly, I don't think anything but a medival setting will do. Anything modern wouldn't work at all. I could send post the whole setting idea if you want.--Shaf Girl 20:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I think that Anne Hathaway and Hayden Panitierre (I hope I spelled that right XD) should switch roles. I think that Anne Hathaway would make a good Willowpelt. Ravenflight 20:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and get Sean Astin to play Lontail. He has Longtail's voice, I think. But I don't know a lot about actors, so it's your call. Ravenflight 20:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again for all your suggestions! My kits aren't really kits I guess. The queens and their mates travel out to find new people for the Clans. I thought it'd be kind of inapporapriate if we did real queens and kits. So I kind of made it up a little. Sure, I'd love to hear your setting Shaf Girl! And Ravenflight, I added your idea to Longtail! Thanks everyone! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 17:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC)